


A Little Faith

by VanillaMostly



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, MY NEW FAVORITE OTP!, Missing Scene, Post S3, Post-Canon, Spoilers, just wanted a closure for this ship after that finale!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: She pulled herself up, squeezing out more tears, wishing more than anything that all of it was an awful dream. Instead of the edge of the bed she felt another hand.[Picks up right after S3 Finale]





	A Little Faith

 

It was ridiculous. It was madness. Surely those words coming out of Niska’s mouth as she stared Mattie down with her new purple eyes on top the Dryden Commission tower were _not real._

_Your child, Mattie. She’s important… Half Synth, half human… She’s the future._

Who am I supposed to be then, Mattie almost wanted to laugh, Mary bloody Mother of Christ?

She never got to say that. Having successfully foiled Mattie’s grand plan to turn herself in and free her mother, Niska wasted no time in then taking ( _stealing_ ) Mattie’s flash drive — at least some things haven’t changed — and dragging her downstairs back into the cold, ignoring Mattie’s protests. The rest of the night was a blur because Mattie, well, had a meltdown. She remembered crying, screaming, and lots of confusion. Somehow her father’s arms were wrapping around her, a flurry of voices all around them, then someone was leading her into the car and Sophie was holding her hand and Mattie’s throat was hoarse and she was just so tired…

When she awoke, she knew it was morning even before she opened her eyes. The room was too bright. She pulled herself up, squeezing out more tears, wishing more than anything that all of it was an awful dream. Instead of the edge of the bed she felt another hand.

Her eyes flew open.

It was Leo.

He was folded over on a chair, breathing deep, even breaths of slumber into Mattie’s pastel bedspread, his dark curls in a messy tumble not far from where his hand laid. Mattie retracted her own hand, crossing her arms over her stomach. She wasn’t expecting to see Leo and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him.

He must have felt her moving because he made a quiet grunting noise and his eyes fluttered open.

“Mattie,” he said. He sounded hopeful, and also nervous.

She looked away. She was very aware where they had left things the last time they had spoken.

He cleared his throat as if preparing to speak.

“I don’t want to hear it,” said Mattie, her tone perhaps a bit sharp. “Leave me alone. I’m fine.”

Her voice cracked on the last part so she knew she wasn’t entirely convincing. Still, she refused to look at him because she looked a right mess and too vulnerable and he was the last person she wanted to know it.

Leo slowly made a motion to stand up. Mattie waited for footsteps to fade and the door to close.

But he grabbed her wrist instead. What was with these damn Elsters grabbing her when they pleased? “Hey!” she snarled.

“Hit me,” said Leo, his eyes inches from her face.

Mattie was so surprised she momentarily forgot to be angry.

“Hit me, Mattie,” he repeated in a feverish rush. “I deserve it. I’ve been a coward, I’ve been selfish. I never thought about how frightened you were, I only cared about me. Running away, leaving you behind — I told myself it was for your good, but that was a lie. I just didn’t know how to face it. I didn’t want to face it.” He bowed his head. “So hit me. Please.”

Mattie stared at him, at the way he held his face to her, eyes shut and brows furrowed, ready for the worst. She sighed. Gingerly, she traced a finger over his cheek, over the traces of cuts and bruises he had received last night.

“Leo…” she whispered, all air deflating out of her. “What are we going to do?”

He looked at her, equally lost for a moment. Then something in his expression changed and grew… resolved. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Niska said—”

“What?”

_He doesn’t know,_ thought Mattie. “She just said… it’s not a good idea,” she lied.

“It’s none of her business,” said Leo, frowning. “It’s our baby, not hers.”

It was the first time he acknowledged it — the pregnancy — and not just a pregnancy, but a baby, _their_ baby. Mattie bit her lip. She tucked her legs into her chest, never feeling so much like a child herself.

“We’re not ready though. To be parents.”

“Maybe no one’s really ready,” said Leo. “At first.”

Mattie nodded, quiet. She played with the frayed threads of her blanket, a gnawing thought on her mind.

“What is it?” Leo asked, as if sensing it.

Mattie swept her hair back behind her ear. _Alright. Out with it._ “Last night you said you didn’t want to lose me because I love you. Do you… even love me at all?” Mattie flushed at how corny that sounded. “Because if it’s pity you feel or guilt for your mess-up then you shouldn’t be here, you know,” she added quickly in a harsher tone.

“I…”

She saw his expression and looked away again. “Forget it,” she said, “it was a stupid question.” She flung her legs over the side of the bed, raking her hand through her hair. Enough of this, she still had time to make her decision before her appointment. There were more pressing things at stake — like her mum, and that journalist, for instance. She made a step towards her wardrobe for a clean shirt but Leo moved in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Mattie, look… I can’t really describe what I feel about you. I only know it’s different. Different from what I feel about… Mia,” his voice broke momentarily over the name and Mattie couldn’t help but feel sad for him, “Maxie, Niska, and Fred… Different than how it was with Hester.” Leo grimaced. “Sorry, I’m probably making it worse. But— yesterday when I watched you go, I never hated myself so much.”

“When did you not,” murmured Mattie. Leo cracked a sheepish smile.

“I know it’s not the answer you probably wanted but it’s all I know right now. You’re important to me. I want to be there for you, whatever you decide. I’m not leaving you again — well, unless you really wish it.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “Please don’t, though. Give me another chance. I’ll be stronger from now on, for us. Do you believe me, Mattie?”

Mattie looked back into his blue eyes. He was just caught in the emotions, she told herself. He was probably convincing himself as much as her, because he thought it was the right thing to say and do.

But this was the silly thing about humans. And maybe Synths, too. They weren’t as cynical as they wanted to be. There was always that part of them that loved, needed, and… believed.

She leaned in and met his lips in reply.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want Niska to tell Leo about the hybrid baby thing (yet), cuz i didn't want that to influence his decision to support Mattie.


End file.
